Silver and Scarlet
by SecondStarr
Summary: When a sworn rivalry turns into an inter-house romance, fifth year Gryffindor prefect Alfred F. Jones must question if it is worth risking everything he worked for to be the outcast of Slytherin's hero. Pottertalia AU! Reposted from my previous account BetweenDreamsAndReality (Glisten)! Main Pairings: UsUk.
1. Of welcomes and surprises

_Welcome to my new fanfic account! _

_Before you report me or anything, I am betweendreamsandreality._

_After an absolutely horrible time with my old account - they deleted countless of my fanfics (this one included) - I have decided to change my account completely! If this story is deleted once more I will create a tumblr and update there instead. Additionally, I am not the only person to have this experience: the wonderful Zeplerfer lost her amazing HPxHetalia crossover to this sudden purge of fics. _

_I completely rewrote this in my new style of writing so I hope you enjoy...it's going to be a bit different and more fast pacing than you remember, if you have read this before!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter._

_Warnings: Some language. _

* * *

Alfred F. Jones was perfectly normal. Well…if the definition of normal included mystical creatures, magic spells and a secret wizarding school hidden in Scotland.

"Ah," Alfred sighed in satisfaction after breathing in the noxious fumes from the Hogwarts Express. Never had he missed the smell of fresh air as much as he did after anxiously sitting on the express for what felt like years to him. He had been on subways before in Boston, and even a few metros while touring around London, although it had never elicited the same amount of contentment – albeit the Express was far cleaner and fancier including a confection cart and padded seats. Even being shoved by first years who anxiously tried to catch their boat ride didn't falter his gleeful demeanor. He was too enthralled with the fact that he was finally home, even if his real home was over 3,000 miles away.

"We're finally back," Alfred said with a smile to no one in particular. The sight of the famous Hogwarts castle soaring in front of him made Alfred's eyes glaze over in anticipation. Despite being, essentially, the epitome of the "American Dream", - blond with blue eyes, young and patriotic – he absolutely loved Hogwarts (possibly more than his home in Salem), even if he was the only American student…well, _practically_ the only one…

Alfred looked over the shoulder of his Gryffindor robe for his half-brother, Matthew. Matthew William Jones – they were only half-brothers, sharing the same father - heaved his red trunk, along with Alfred's blue one, off of the train before standing beside the sapphire eyed blond.

"Always a dreamer," Matthew panted. Side-by-side, one could notice the obvious differences between the brothers: Alfred was heavier with softer features but had a few centimeters over Matthew; in contrast Matthew had lengthier, more saturated tresses yet his irises were a close shade of lilac. Alfred wrapped his black cloaked arm around his brother.

"I'm not a dreamer, I just like food," Alfred defended and immaturely stuck his tongue out at his brother. Despite entering his fifth year at Hogwarts, as well as being a prefect, Alfred was as immature as those entering their first year. Matthew chuckled at his gesture.

"You are still hungry after all of that food you ordered on the ride here?" he asked. On the train ride, Alfred managed to eat four caldron cakes, ten jelly slugs and eighteen chocolate frogs which confused his brother on how he still had an appetite after all of those confections, but he guessed that was the reason he was borderline chubby.

"Maybe," Alfred elongated, the word lingered in the September air. Matthew slapped his brother's shoulder playfully.

"You said you were going to cut back! You talked all summer about trying out for the Quidditch team again."

"No," Alfred defended with a roll of his eyes, "I _said _I was going to try to make a Quodpot team, which, by the way, is totally different from Quidditch. I would never join the Quidditch team, you know that."

"Suit yourself," Matthew said with a shrug.

"Is that me favorite boisterous American?" a Scottish accented voice called from across the crowded and bustling Hogsmeade station. Alfred spun on the heel of his shoes to the source of the voice, although he knew quite well who it was.

"Yes it is, Seamus," Alfred said.

"Oy Mattie. You trust me with this one, don't you?" Seamus asked playfully and wrapped his cloak draped arms around the American brothers. Even though Seamus was two year older than Alfred, the two were great friends, although Seamus pretended he was more of an older brother than equals. Alfred supposed his paternal trait came from the fact that he grew up with four younger brothers and no father figure to care for them; therefore he didn't exactly mind it all that much.

"If you take him off my back, that is," Matthew retorted dryly. Unlike Alfred and Seamus, Matthew William Jones was sorted in the Hufflepuff house back in their first year attributable to his relaxed and sympathetic personality; due to this, Matthew didn't exactly get along with the two Gryffindors too well – their hero-complexes would usually inflate their egos.

"Atta boy, Matthew," Seamus complimented and ruffled the Hufflepuff's mellifluous hair.

"Seamus," Matthew huffed. "You know I-"

"Oy Alfred," Seamus interrupted before Matthew could rant. "We've got a new one this year." This made Alfred chuckle at the thought of having another Kirkland to deal with; as if five weren't enough to deal with.

"Does your mother ever quit?"

"Not until she gets a girl."

"Art's different though…"

"What do you mean by _different_?" Alfred asked skeptically. Sure, the entire Kirkland family was something _different,_ – they had dragons as pets for Merlin's sale - however nothing was precisely normal for a famous pureblood family of Gryffindors. He couldn't quite comprehend what could be different to the Kirklands…

"He's not like us; got the sight or whatever he calls it. He thinks 'e is something special. He's supposedly smarter and "more mature". But what do you expect from an English bloke? It all makes me want to puke," Seamus explained with utter disgust.

"So he's a first year?"

"He's in your yea, actually."

"A fifth year?" Matthew asked, his trimmed eyebrows furrowed at the thought.

"How come I've never seen him before?"

Seamus shrugged. "Went to a different academy, I suppose."

"Why didn't he just come here in the first place?"

Seamus shrugged again. "'e was living with his father."

"His father?"

"'e was awful. You're lucky to have not met him. He was killed anyways, so now Art's here."

"I'm so sorry," Matthew said earnestly. He placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder for sympathy.

The redhead waved his hand in the air. "No need," he scoffed. "Art didn't like him anyways, not that he particularly likes us anyways! Even my mom didn't but she didn't really have a choice in the matter to begin with."

"Can we go in already?" Alfred said, changing the mood. He groaned and shifted his weight to his left leg; he absolutely hated depressing topics and wanted nothing more than to please his rumbling stomach. "I'm starving!" Seamus laughed and patted the American's back.

"Oy Alfred. Let's go watch me brother be sorted."

"Don't you two have _work _to do, Mister Prefects?" Matthew asked, his tone mixed between matter-of-fact and bitter.

"Play now, work later," Alfred explained, a devious leer growing on his soft features.

"Race ya!" Seamus shouted. Within a blink, the two Gryffindors ran into the great hall leaving Matthew alone.

_Great, _Matthew thought struggling to lug all three trunks to their proper rooms.

"Whoa," Alfred sighed as he and Seamus entered the Great Hall. The room was decorated as it always was for the first festival – candles illuminating the false sky and the Sorting Hat on display atop a wooden stool – yet as many times as Alfred had witnessed it, the festival had always amazed the American. At each of the four elongated tables was a banner of the designated house flapping in the slight breeze.

"Al, nice to see you again," Seamus' brother, Angus said as the two walked towards the head of the Gryffindor table. Angus Kirkland was the second eldest of the Kirkland family and twin to Owain Kirkland. Angus was the tallest brother, towering at 205cm with broad shoulders and defined muscles. His accent was a thick, rich Irish accent that sometimes made his speech indecipherable yet attracted many potential dates from foreign students. He had light-auburn side-swept hair that messily fell above his thick eyebrows, exaggerating his piercing green eyes. Personality wise, Angus was the most arrogant and extroverted Kirkland, however he was unconditionally generous.

"Congrats on the prefect position!" Owain congratulated, his elbows propped on the mahogany dining table as the two Gryffindor prefects joined him. Similar to his brother, Owain was rather tall at 200cm and broad-shouldered. He had the same heavy Irish accent, although he claimed it was _Northern _Irish after spending a year abroad there when he was younger. The two seventh years were practically indistinguishable by appearance from an untrained eye, however, upon closer inspection, one could note Owain's hair had natural blond highlights and a coffee-colored ring around his left iris. Many argue that Owain was the kindest Kirkland however he was seen as a pushover and constantly taken advantage of.

"Thanks," Alfred stated with a sincere smile. "It's nice to finally be recognized for my hard work, right?"

"Don't get your hopes up, kid. Being a prefect is a hard job." Gavin explained oversensitively. Physically speaking, Gavin Kirkland was the shortest brother, not counting the youngest, sizing up at a modest 1.6 meters. However, his height did contribute to his ability to swivel around the Quidditch post at astronomical speeds, which made him a perfect Seeker since his second year attending Hogwarts. Moreover, he was extremely athletic yet shy and despite this had a bit of a temper, since the Welch brother was typically ignored in his home life. The sixth year had lighter hair than his brothers – an almost strawberry blond shade – matching his light freckling peppering his pale skin from between his green eyes to his chiseled jawline.

"Yeah," Alfred began with a roll of his eyes, "showing first years around and getting extreme benefits. Sounds so hard."

"It probably is, seeing at how annoying they are," Peter explained. Since Peter Kirkland was only a second year, he was still immature and mischievous yet more creative and imaginative than his brothers. Completely dissimilar to his brothers, Peter had sea blue eyes that were slightly covered by the fringes of his sandy blond hair. He was shorter and skinnier than his family; although he had much potential being he was had only 12 years of age.

"How do you think we felt last year?" Angus explained. Peter scowled and thought back to his previous year.

"I wasn't as annoying as they are," he pouted defensively, pointing at the group of anxious first years waiting to be sorted into their respective houses.

"Yes you were," Owain stated.

"No he wasn't," Seamus stated. "He was more annoying."

Peter stuck out his tongue at this.

"Attention students! The sorting ceremony will now begin, aru!" Headmaster Wang announced after holding up one hand to silence the murmuring crowd. Yao Wang was a highly appreciated amongst the wizarding world and happily accepted the school's offer to be headmaster, as he attended the prestigious school all the way from China when he was young. He still was deeply connected to his roots and retained his rather thick Chinese accent, along with all of its slang and nuances. No, he wasn't very intimidating as one would expect from a Headmaster but was rather paternal, although many teased him for being maternal due to his effeminate appearance. The Headmaster had thin, raven black hair that was tied shambolically to the side which matched his chocolate colored eyes. "Usually we begin in alphabetical order, but circumstances being what they are, we will start off with our youngest wizards," he explained reading off a list of names of first year wizards.

"This is going to take forever!" Gavin groaned. "Why can't 'e start with the eldest?"

Alfred and the Kirklands watched with anticipation as student after student were called each placed into one of the four houses. Each time a Gryffindor was called, the house cheered and welcomed the young wizard with open arms. Finally, Headmaster Wang announced:

"Arthur Kirkland."

The only student left was not at all what Alfred had imagined to be the fifth year Kirkland he had been hearing so much about. Arthur Kirkland was scrawny with a feminine figure and held himself roughly the same height as Alfred. However, even Alfred couldn't deny that Arthur was downright gorgeous with stunning emerald eyes, long eyelashes and flaxen blond hair that was just the right amount of messy. Aside from his eyebrows, Arthur could barely pass as a Kirkland; he supposed that Seamus was right about him being different.

"_That's_ your brother?" Alfred probed with a raised eyebrow.

"He looks a lot like Peter, huh?" Owain asked.

"I do not!" Peter shouted. "I'm nothing like that jerk!"

"Shh," Seamus hissed and nipped his fingers in anticipation.

Alfred rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the student trying on the talking headwear, infatuated by his appearance.

"Hmmm," the sorting hat pondered in a raspy voice. "You're very intelligent, I can tell but you're also brave and loyal. However, you _are _quite ambitious…Slytherin!"

The six Gryffindors looked dumbfounded at this; all Kirklands were known to be Gryffindors and there was no mistake about that.

"What!?" Arthur shouted, his voice not too low or too high. "A Slytherin? But I am a Kirkland and Kirklands are _always _Gryffindors."

"That does not change my decision," the hat said stubbornly.

The blonde haired student scowled before removing the hat from his head and walked to the Slytherin table on the far left side of the room. The room fell silent as all watched the English student with judging eyes. Headmaster Wang clapped his hands together in order to break the tension.

"Classes begin tomorrow at nine sharp, please try to be on time," the Headmaster said, his voice ever so shaky. "Now let the festivities begin!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_A/N: __First of all, I wanted to state that if you did save a copy of this fanfiction at any moment, please PM me because my computer messed up and I only have random parts of the story saved :(_

_Second of all, I would like to say as much as I hate the situation, it is good to be back. With applications and work and everything, I took a long break but it is nice to be back, especially with this story._

_Third, I want to thank you for reading this! **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE YOU HIT THAT LITTLE RED [X] IN THE CORNER! IT IS REALLY APPRECIATED!**_

_Fourth, here are a few things to clear up:_

_-The Kirklands are all half-brothers except for the twins._

_-My headcanon is that pureblood females are favored more than males, since there can be six males to a female, as most purebloods do, hence why Mrs. Kirkland has so many kids and why she's waiting for a girl. This will be pushed further with Matthew's little side story ;)_

_-When I first wrote this Arthur was a Ravenclaw...but that was over a year ago so..._

_-I'm sorry about the lame ending and lack of editing. I need a beta and I am also really lazy. _

_...And yes, Hogwarts is in Scotland._

_I hope to see you again,_

_-SecondStarr aka BetweenDreamsAndReality_


	2. Of pixies and problems

_As usual, I am going to begin with an apology._

_It has been over a month since I updated and let me tell you, I am not happy about it either. Applications are an absolute nightmare on top of six college classes. So please take my half-hearted excuse along with an extra-special chapter._

_So if you have read this chapter on my prior account, you will probably recognize this chapter. However, I added a lot of extra bonuses and cut the ending so it could be in another chapter! _

_I hope you have enjoyed my efforts at rewritting this story and if you haven't...well the exit button is just a click away~_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter._

_Warnings: Some language._

* * *

"Sorry that I'm late," Arthur apologized between labored breaths. The other students turned to glare at him with narrowed eyes and disapproving smiles. It wasn't like him to be late, especially to his first class, – in fact he often looked down upon tardiness – but he could not help the fact that a few older Gryffindors had cornered him and he lost his way inside such a grand castle.

"Just take a seat," Professor Brangski explained and pointed to the empty desk behind a Gryffindor student. From Arthur's first impressions, he could tell the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Ivan Brangski was someone he would not want to anger. It could have been the professor's healthy, broad shoulders which made him appear quite bulky and a towering, well-built frame that frightened the young Slytherin. Or perhaps it was his wiry hair that lacked any pigment besides a greying white that fell above his rounded eyes. Or even his tattered scarf swathed around his cheeks, just below his rounded nose, that hid the wry smirks or his Russian accent from his thin lips. However, the eerie purple aura that seemed to excrete around the Professor was what probably scared Arthur the most and made him consider switching to a more pathetic class.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Professor Brangski quipped, eyes narrowing at Arthur as he took his seat. "The Dark Arts are always a posing threat that we must learn to tame," he continued, casting a spell to command chalk to scribble his words on the chalkboard beside him.

"Psst. Hey, you're Artie right?" the Gryffindor in front of him asked. Arthur rolled his eyes and ignored the question by taking out a clean sheet of parchment and a green-feather quill his mother gave to him before leaving for Hogwarts just two days ago. If he were to answer the question, Arthur couldn't imagine what horrors awaited him: jinxes, hexes, you name it. From his first day of school at Hogwarts, Arthur could tell he would despise his stay, possibly more than at his prior school.

"Hey, dude," the American said a bit louder this time, obviously not getting Arthur's hint. Even at Arthur's old school, he knew sitting in the back meant trouble with the Professor. However, he knew ignoring this annoying prat wouldn't stop him, so he decided to answer with:

"What!?"

"Name's Alfred. I'm pretty close with your brothers," this-so-called-Alfred said. He outstretched his arm for Arthur to shake which he merely snorted at, only glancing up from his eyelashes for a quick glimpse of the Gryffindor prefect.

"I'd really prefer to pay attention," Arthur mumbled and scribbled something onto his paper in a feeble attempt to hide his blush. Unknown to anyone (besides his journal and fairy friends, of course), Arthur had a bit of an obsession – no, maybe more of an infatuation – with American accents, particularly that hint of Southern twang lingering on the American's words. Not to mention he was down-right handsome with his floppy blond hair and blue eyes and bit (more like a lot) of plush on his cheeks that were virtually the epitome of America.

"That's cool, bro. We can talk later," Alfred agreed. He turned around in his chair and Arthur continued to focus on the Professor's first day lecture.

"Since you are all, in fact, five year students I will start you with more advanced creatures." The Professor rummaged through his belongings on the mahogany desks for the silver wire cage that was situated on the left side of his desk.

"As you can see, this cage is filled to the brim with Pixies." True to the Professor's words, dozens of blue tinted pixies clawed angrily to be released from their hold. Arthur scoffed at the creatures; sure, he could see fairies and other magical creatures, yet he couldn't believe something so small could do as much damage as the Professor had previously explained – it was impossible.

"Yes, they are elegant in appearance – there is no doubting that – but do not be confused with their more compassionate counterparts; these pixies are dangerous. Does anyone know their counterparts?"

Alfred raised his hand eagerly as well as a few other students Arthur did not yet know.

"Yes Mr. Jones?"

"The answer is fairies, Professor Brangski," Alfred said proudly as if he was showing off to Arthur.

"Correct! Five points for Gryffindor!" Arthur scowled; was this some sort of merit system at Hogwarts? He simply wished to return to his prior life…

"Now as I was saying," Professor Brangski began, interrupting Arthur's thoughts. "I will be passing around the cage. Do _not_ open this cage, unless you want five points deducted from your house points and an injury that is bound to happen if you do." The Professor passed the cage to a small boy at the front of the classroom from the house with yellow and black colors – Arthur still had yet to learn the house names besides Gryffindor and Slytherin, the two houses he had heard so much of already.

"Hey, Artie! It's later now! Want to chat?" the Gryffindor's obnoxious voice asked lacking any subtleties.

"It's Arthur, not your ridiculous nickname," Arthur spat trying to resist his seduction. He was a Gryffindor so he was automatically the enemy; he knew that from his Hogwarts: A History book. "And no, I certainly do _not_ want to get in trouble."

"Relax, we won't get in trouble; that is, if a prefect doesn't catch us."

"Thank goodness for that then," Arthur exhaled. He couldn't imagine starting off the semester with prefects angry at him, on top of everything that had happened up to this point.

"Actually, I'm a prefect," Alfred chuckled. He flashed a gold and red badge with a cursive P in round, black stitching smugly, as if he set this entire scenario up just to brag about it. Arthur couldn't understand how Alfred – of all people – was prefect of Gryffindor. Prefects were supposed to be brave and strict and well…everything Arthur assumed he was; certainly not the kind of person Alfred had seemed to be.

"But I'm cool like that. I can tell from your messy clothes and all that stuff that you had a rough start."

"Thanks," Arthur gritted sarcastically. He looked down at himself with disdain, measuring every flaw within mere seconds. Did he really appear so hideous?

Sure his black uniform was a little more rumpled that Arthur would have liked it to be – actually a whole lot more than a little rumpled for Arthur's tastes – and he was missing a tie, but it couldn't have been _that _bad. He began to wonder how his soft features looked after a restless night with his obnoxious roommate. His skin was no doubt pasty and white as it always was, which did nothing but exaggerate the dark circles that were more likely than not sketched under his bloodshot eyes. He nervously began to run his hands through his hair, absently combing down the pieces of his frazzled hair that clung to his forehead like a wet mop.

"I didn't mean it like that! Ugh! You look fine!" Alfred exclaimed quite frustrated. "So…um…do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Not particularly," Arthur shrugged. "I would much rather prefer the halls of England."

"But you have to admit the food is fucking amazing!"

"Yes, I can tell that you like the food," he retorted acerbically. The Slytherin scowled as his emerald eyes scanned the not-so-thin American. "Although, I prefer homemade scones and earl grey tea to your house elf made nonsense." This made Alfred roll his sapphire blue eyes.

"Scones? Really? Those things are so disgusting!"

"They are not disgusting!" the Briton defended. "Although I wouldn't expect an _American _to enjoy fine cuisine."

"You call that 'fine cuisine'?" he asked imitating a fake British accent. "I'll have you know that _Americans_ make some of the best food on this planet!"

"Oh yes," Arthur muttered sarcastically. "What could be better than horse burgers for every meal of the day at a fast food chain?"

"_Ham_burgers," he corrected which only made Arthur snort and lock his arms above his chest.

"Same thing."

"Here Al!" a blonde Gryffindor said cheerfully and propped the cage on Alfred's table. She seemed like one of those air-headed cheerleaders at Arthur's old academy but Alfred ignored her except for a quick thanks. He turned his attention towards the cage leading Arthur to watch him interact with the curious creatures.

"Aw, look at the cute pixies," Alfred cooed. He playfully stuck his finger into one of the slits in the cage and tickled one of the pixie's bloated stomachs. Predictably, the enraged pixies bit his finger leaving a small red dent just above his rounded nail.

"Ouch," Alfred exclaimed making Arthur chuckle inwardly.

"They must not particularly like you."

"They're just all riled up," Alfred shrugged and licked the coppery blood off his finger like a child.

"Idiot," Arthur muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes once. Lucky for him, Alfred was far too oblivious and preoccupied to hear his remark and instead pushed the cage towards him with a grin.

"There you go, Artie!" Arthur's curious eyes peered through the grey metal bars of the cage situated on his desk. Closer up, he couldn't really imagine the harm they could do besides biting skin off of Alfred's finger.

_If this is higher level magic_, Arthur thought to himself, _then this is going to be one boring year._

Arthur sighed and grabbed the handle to the cage in his left hand before standing up to return the pixies to his teacher dutifully. He assumed that maybe this good deed could change the Professor's perspective of him.

Unfortunately, his clumsiness led him to trip on one of the legs of his mahogany desk causing the cage to spring open. Instantly, the grand lecture halls swarmed with blue pixies, their plump figures were surprisingly nimble as they maneuvered through the September air. The other students immediately panicked, despite Professor Brangski's attempts to calm them, and a few began to flee the room as the creatures (more like demons, in Arthur's opinion) had begun to shatter irreplaceable trinkets on the Professor's desk.

"Agh," Arthur shouted feeling two pixies pull at his wiry hair viciously, clawing at his scalp. The Slytherin student swatted at his head yet the pixies were only amused more with his thrashing and tugged harder.

"Immobulus," Arthur heard the Professor recite in some foreign language – most likely Latin – with his wand pointed at a hoard of pixies. A spray of azure light emitted from the tip of his wand sending the pixies in a state of what appeared to be suspended animation. "Mr. Kirkland, say the freezing spell!"

"What!?" Arthur asked who focused more on being harassed by the pixies than to say some ridiculous spell. "I don't know that spell!"

"Immobulus," Alfred said effortlessly, his wooden wand aimed at the two pixies. The tip of his wand mimicked the Professor's and blazed a blue radiance illuminating the room after a mere flick. Arthur sighed out of satisfaction and ran a hand through his untamed tresses.

"Now who did this?" the Professor asked, his amethyst eyes narrowed at the only two students who remained in the room, yet a child-like smile remained plastered on his face.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Alfred shouted warily and held his hands up in a universal sign of surrendering. "Artie was the last one with it." Arthur scowled at student who had betrayed him despite that he was his supposed friend.

"Yeah…but I tripped! Alfred had it before me and he obviously sabotaged me so I would be the one to get in trouble," Arthur reasoned. "And my name is Arthur, _not_ Artie."

"I _saved_ you! I'm your _hero_!" Alfred exclaimed defensively obviously hurt by Arthur's accusations. "Why are you accusing me of doing this?"

"Because, Mr. _Hero_, you just wanted to look like _you_ saved the day."

"A real hero wouldn't do that!" Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's ridiculous statement.

"And what hero you are. Just because you have a goody-two-shoes badge doesn't make you a hero."

You obviously did it; just admit it."

"Did not," Alfred whined as if he was of seven years old.

"I've had quite enough of this nonsense!" Professor Brangski shouted. "Regardless of who did it, you both scared off my class and ruined valuable items! I have no choice but to deduct five points from both of your houses."

"Professor, you can't do that!" Alfred reasoned. "Don't believe his lies! I was Arthur's hero! Gryffindors are natural heroes after all unlike dirty Slytherins, although know I can see why you were placed in Slytherin."

"Enough, Mr. Jones. Do not make me give you a demerit or repot you." Professor Brangski sighed. "I suppose class is dismissed."

"Thanks a lot," Alfred muttered and roughly shoved Arthur's shoulder.

"No need to thank me," Arthur retorted glaring daggers at the back of Alfred's head. "It was my _pleasure_."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_A/N: I'm going to say this again just to emphasize my point: if any of you have a copy of Glisten please please please PM me. _

_So I don't feel well right now (I have immense digestion pains that you probably don't want to hear about) so I'm going to make this short and sweet!_

_Blah blah blah they are so cute blah blah blah angst blah blah bye_

_And now to respond to my awesome reviewers:_

_Guest: It really isn't fair, but what can we do? *sigh* Thank you though!_

_Elizabeta H. Austria: Thank you! I'm so glad!_

_TheSardonyx: I am glad you are giving the HP world a chance! Thanks a bunch!_

_Dianizx: Due to my busy schedule, I don't have an update date at the moment. I want to return to every/every-other Sunday but I don't have time. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Cal: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you don't think this plot is overused! I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long..._

_Yanelle: Thanks a bunch for coming back to read this story! If you notice any typos, please do not keep them a secret (I don't have a beta so it's really hard to notice them)!  
_

_Anonymous1: I really would love to repost A Clockwork Spade but alas I have no time and a few other projects to continue...If you really want to read it I can send you a summary of the last few chapters! Thanks for being so supportive!_

_Loeily: Thanks a ton for staying with me even through my author change!  
_

_Ixbranna16: (Trust me, you probably did not want to see the original...) Thanks for reviewing!_

_So here's the part where I thank you all! This probably sounds really hollow but I really love each and every one of you! You are all such awesome readers and I really hope you show your enthusiasm by reviewing (and maybe I'll update just a tad quicker that way)._

_I hope the time we meet again shortens immensely! _

_-SecondStarr aka BetweenDreamsAndReality_


	3. Of hopeless and helpless

_Merry late Christmas! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas like me, have a safe and happy holiday season!_

_So I really really tried to post this yesterday but fanfic kept saying "no server available" or some crap and so I couldn't. I had this story ready, I honestly did!_

_However, before I babble too much, I just wanted to dedicate this chapter (and this whole story in general) to my wonderful RP partner actualdrunkiggy (Chey). If any of you have a twitter, please follow her! She does amazing role plays and is just an awesome person in general! Thank you for role playing with me despite my odd hours and horrible ability to add plot._

**_UPDATE: So a lot of people have been telling me they could not see the chapter, and I truly apologize. Whether it be my lack of computer skills of FF's crazy servers, I have decided to re-install this chapter (and fix a few grammar mistakes). _**

_And now, without further ado, I present chapter 3 to you all!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter._

_Warnings: Some language._

* * *

An entire week had passed and the only thing that changed in the entirety of the grand hall of Hogwarts was the food served at suppertime. Students continued on their monotonous routes from class to class sporting the same black robe and house patch as they had the first evening. Even the weather remained at a constant assortment of dreary clouds and spritzes of cold raindrops here and there. The only big gossips were the large sporting event coming up in the passing weeks and the fact that Arthur Kirkland was a Slytherin.

Arthur, himself, had finally found his rhythm amongst the winding corridors yet the insults from Gryffindor students had not yet ceased. Constantly thrown were his piles of books and a few "playful" attacks from the Gryffindor House who still argued the all-mighty Sorting Hat was wrong. And to top it all off, that American prat wouldn't him alone unless he was in his dorm room, not to say it was much of a sanctuary either.

"Ugh!" Arthur groaned as he walked into his room. The room was much grander than Arthur had originally thought, but Hogwarts was a castle, after all. There was a high, dome-like ceiling that suspended two wooden candle chandeliers over the two oak-wood desks. Contrary to what Arthur had expected, the room had no magnificent paintings or posters on the walls like the grand halls had. The only exception was an olive green Slytherin flag that flapped in the small breeze from the slotted window. Additionally, the canopy beds were much larger than his mere twin bed at his old home since his green gingham duvet – the one he stitched with his grandmother – barely covered half of his massive bed. The second bed, however, was currently occupied by his obnoxious roommate.

Speaking of his roommate, the fifth year student looked up from feeding his small pet canary that would occasionally bring in the post for him. Gilbert Beilschmidt was his name, or "most awesome wizard to ever attend Hogwarts" as he claimed. He was supposed to attend a German academy – some German word Arthur couldn't pronounce correctly and it just sounded like someone screaming at him regardless – but he claimed he was kicked out due to his uncontrollable "awesomeness".

Despite his obnoxious exterior – and his over usage of the word awesome –, Gilbert was the only person who believed Arthur wasn't a demon spawn of the devil - actually he found the entire situation amusing. He himself was an outcast as well - from what Arthur could tell he had only three friends - with the most vibrant scarlet eyes and white hair any one had ever seen. Even in the one family photo on his desk, Gilbert is the only one without rippling muscles, and the stereotypical German blond hair and blue eyes.

"What's wrong eyebrows?" Gilbert asked, his eyes never faltering from his bird.

Arthur glared at his roommate for the ridiculous nickname he would never stop using, despite his constant nagging.

"Don't call me that," he gritted through his teeth. Honestly, the blond Slytherin couldn't fathom why everyone always mentioned his eyebrows - they weren't really that thick! Sure they were darker than his natural honey blond hair color and maybe they were just a tad thicker than others, but they couldn't be the _first_ attribute people notice! If he weren't so mad, he would have slapped that smirk off of Gilbert's face just to spite him.

"Rough first week, I'm guessing?" Gilbert placed the bird and its seeds on his desk before flopping back first onto his bed.

"You could say that," Arthur responded and sat on the edge of his own bed.

"Don't worry, everyone's first week sucks. I didn't know any English when I came here so everyone thought I was this devil child. It fucking sucked. I mean, I'm German and in Slytherin on top of my albinism. The only person I knew was my family friend Eliza who taught me English; it wasn't until my second year that I became friends with Toni and Francis. Just give it some time."

"I don't think my problem can be fixed with time."

"Fine then tell Ol' Gil what's bother you." He sat up against his pillows and patted the open space on his bed as a gesture of Arthur to join him. Begrudgingly, Arthur stood up from his spot and awkwardly situated himself next to Gilbert. "Tough classes?"

"No, it's this stupid Gryffindor kid."

"All Gryffindors are fucking pretentious assholes. They all think they are better than us because they had 'The Trio' and Headmaster McGonagall. But they keep forgetting that we had Merlin! So you're going to have to be more specific than _that stupid Gryffindor kid_," Gilbert retorted.

"That America one!"

"Oh, Alfred? Yeah, one of the new Gryffindor Prefects. He's pretty clumsy and harmless, in my opinion. So what did he do to you? Did he make fun of your eyebrows?" Arthur glared after Gilbert's comment.

"No. He made me feel...helpless. On the first day we were attacked by pixies and he had to "save" me even though he set the whole thing up! Then when I answered a question wrong he corrected me in front of the entire DADA class. Then the Professor took ten of our points and gave them to Gryffindor. And that's just the beginning of it! He had the audacity to attempt to be my friend, as if I need him! His gestures of kindness are probably all just a ploy anyways so he can gain my trust and break me in front of everyone. Every time I see him, I feel so...unwanted." There was a pause.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Gilbert explained softly, his words breaking the tense atmosphere.

"At least you can overcome it! You have friends now! I'm worthless!"

"You're not worthless! You're just…"

"The butt of every joke."

"No offense, but it doesn't take much skill."

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked a bit hurt and with a raised eyebrow. He thought he could trust Gilbert, so much for that. The albino sighed.

"Look, kid, you're like a first year except you take classes designated for fifth years. I hate to break it to you, but someone's gotta tell you: just because you're a Kirkland it doesn't mean that you can just catch up on five years of studies. You barely know any magic and for god's sake! Come on, I've gotta agree with Alfred, an immobile spell is a basic spell. Not to mention you're reading Hogwarts: A History and nobody in the right mind reads that!" As if to exaggerate his point, Gilbert flung Arthur's copy of the book around in the air. Immediately, Arthur snatched the book from Gilbert's hands. Even if it was a piece of literary bollocks, it was a book nonetheless and Arthur could never see a book harmed.

"I will have you know what I finished that book!" Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. Gilbert pouted.

"Geez, you're like my brother: no fun at all."

"I bet he's a lot smarter."

"Not with magic he isn't. In his studies, maybe, but certainly not magic."

"Fine _oh magical master,_ will you help me?" Gilbert laughed.

"Hell no. Why would I help you? I have more important things to do."

"Like what?" Arthur asked and cocked his eyebrow. "Getting pleasure from reading those magazines or harassing your Hungarian friend?"

Gilbert pouted knowing fully well that Arthur had won this time.

"Fine, but only this one time."

* * *

It had been one long week and in Alfred's mind, he still was not friends with the infamous Arthur Kirkland. No matter how many times he attempted to help him with a potion or a spell, he scoffed at the Gryffindor or ignored him completely, leaving him with the cold shoulder the entirety of his classes. Alfred didn't even do anything wrong; in his mind, he had merely saved Arthur's life. It was a mere childish game of cat and mouse that grew old quickly. But perhaps when he stuck his hand into the cage, a bolt on that old cage had suddenly turned loose…

"Al? Are ye okay?" Seamus asked glancing at Alfred with worried green eyes, and if Alfred had been looking, he knew his look was serious. Instead, Alfred rested face down on one of his astrology textbooks; the only part visible was his tangled hair and the clothes on his back. Since classes had finished for the week, he wore only a grey woolen sweater that itched worse than the cable knit sweater his mom knitted for his first Christmas present at Hogwarts. His red and yellow striped tie was loosely knotted around the collar of his white button-down undergarment and was tucked haphazardly into his beige cargo pants.

"Mhm, fine," Alfred grumbled as an answer. He shifted slightly before resting his chin on the little comfort the book supplied and gazed past the others to the Slytherin table. He could pick out every other student at the enemy table however Arthur never seemed to be one of them. He wondered when Arthur would come down; everybody had to eat, even if one was a Slytherin. Maybe he just didn't eat?

"Really?" Seamus raised a thick eyebrow smugly. "I can see that you hardly touched your food, and you _always_ eat your food." Alfred cursed internally. He absolutely hated how Seamus treated him like he was his child or something along those lines. He would constantly ask "have you eaten your dinner? And I mean _all_ of your dinner?" or "did you iron your robes yet? You know how easy it is to wrinkle them!" or even "did you remember to bring your childhood Teddy Bear?" Alfred turned sixteen the past summer, for Merlin's sake! He didn't want his best friend as some sort of babysitter. He had a car and a credit card and a Prefect Badge but Seamus saw beyond mere physical trinkets of age and still seemed to treat him like he did with Peter.

"You seem out of it," Peter began. His index finger immaturely prodded at Alfred's cheek for a reaction but received only a silent exhale in return rather than his usual explosion of cuss words. "Actually you're not acting like yourself at all!" Seamus glared daggers through his deep green eyes at his brother.

"What he means is: what's been bothering you? Is it something at home or school?"

"School, I guess," he sighed, his eyes still fixed on the Slytherin table.

"Is it a _girl_? Is it a _Slytherin girl_?" Peter teased with a chuckle as he noticed Alfred's gaze. For a second year, he was quite observant. "Come on! I want to know her name! Is she pretty! What year is-" Seamus slapped his shoulder for that.

"I just," Alfred started and removed his focus from the Slytherin table to the two Kirkland brothers. "I'm trying really hard to be Artie's friend but he keeps pushing me away." He paused and lowered his voice unconsciously. "All week he's been an utter jackass to me, no offense."

"None taken," Seamus scoffed. Alfred was quite relieved at Seamus' nonchalant attitude towards Arthur. When Alfred had made the utter mistake to make fun of Gavin's eyebrows as a third year, Seamus punched him so hard he had a black eye for an entire semester. And when anyone asked about it, Alfred had lied and claimed he was in a fight back in the States.

"You're not mad?"

"Hell no," Peter answered for Seamus with a bright smile. "He's a prick and a jerk and nobody likes him."

"Peter!" Seamus scolded and threatened to slap his arm once more. From what Alfred could tell, Seamus and Peter did not have as healthy of a relationship compared to the other Kirkland brothers. Alfred merely suspected it was the fact that there was such a large age gap – six entire years – in between the two or merely the fact that Peter remained an immature twat.

"He's just...different," Seamus tried to articulate, turning back towards Alfred. "Just explain to us what's been bothering you about him."

"Nothing that big, really," Alfred mumbled. He really despised those rumors about Arthur that flew around the halls of Hogwarts like those pixies on day one. Words of "evil" and "outcast" and even "death eater" came up on more than one occasion and yet he had never heard a single nice word, even from the Slytherin house.

"Well I heard about the incident in DADA on the first day," Seamus began.

"It sounded awesome!" the youngest Kirkland gushed. "I totally wish I were there!"

"Peter! You're missing the point!"

"He blames me for doing it when all I tried to do was save him! Did you know that he doesn't know the immobile spell? And he doesn't seem to know anything about magic."

"I've noticed that too! When he first came to live with us he thought all of it was extremely odd," Seamus pondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...nobody has ever seen him perform magic and he wasn't placed in Gryffindor."

"Maybe he's a muggle!" Peter blurted.

"We don't use that word, even if it _is_ Arthur."

"But he could be a muggle disguised as a wizard! Why else was he sorted into the house of evil?"

"Peter that is a horrible thing to think of!"

"No, Seamus. I think Peter might be on to something."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_A/N:__ If you have read this story before, you will remember that this wasn't it's own chapter. But I think it adds a lot to the plot and I changed the time period so it should be a bit better :)! _

_This chapter has some of my favorite character so write, so if you want to see them make a reappearance, just tell me! Gilbert __definitely makes a few more appearances (if you read Glisten you know) and the Kirkland brothers have a big part in this story so I hope you don't hate them too much!_

___Also this story is unbeta-ed, so please either point out my mistakes so I can fix them or bear with them until I do! _

_Now to respond to reviews: _

_Katie-Kat1129: You are lucky you did not see the original haha. Anyways, thank you kindly for the review!_

_Guest: I can try to update faster but I don't know...I did finish applying however I still have tests and my classes :/ Thanks for reviewing!_

_Elizabeta H. Austria: Thanks for the nice review! And I feel your pain; I just want them to be happy already!  
_

_Guest: Thank you for reviewing! I don't know when they are going to kiss, probably in a few chapters sadly..._

_Anonymous1: Fair enough! Thank you for liking my other fics as well! If you really want to know I could post a story that is merely just a summary of the entire plotline of that fic. It probably won't be available until the summer, though..._

_Guest: I am sorry this got deleted but I thank you for returning and reviewing!_

_Loeily: *blushes* Thanks! You're as awesome as Prussia! _

_I just want to thank all of you for reading and especially a giant thanks to those who reviewed!_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE YOU HIT THAT LITTLE RED [X] IN THE CORNER! IT IS REALLY APPRECIATED!**_

_****And a big shout out to Chey! Happy Holidays and happy almost birthday!****_

_See you all in 2014! _

_-SecondStarr_


End file.
